The prior art grenade device, which is ejected from an artillery shell, has a nylon stabilizing ribbon loop and a grenade body to which the loop is attached.
One problem with the prior art grenade device is that the stabilizing loop does not adequately stabilize and reduce the spinning of the grenade device during a descent of the grenade device.